Marriage! With Him!
by MaLuVe18
Summary: After the death of her parents Hibari grew up by herself only managing a call here and there. She thought she was finally rid of her parent's company, she hated it not wanting anything to do with it since it only brought bad memories but now she has to deal with it since it comes back knocking at her door, literally. AxFem!18. May have some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: FEM!18, cursing, etc.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hibari was patrolling Namimori when the presence of the person he hated the most stepped into his school grounds. Growling he left the patrol to one of his followers and went to the entrance of Namimori. He saw two figures but then stopped as he saw what those two figures were wearing. It was his beloved high school's uniform.<p>

The person wearing it was Chrome and... Growling even more he took out his tonfas and lunged to the pineapple man who was busy terrifying the first years.

"Kufufu, I'll make your nightmares come true." Mukuro said as he took a step forward to terrify them even more.

"N-No!" One of the first years said as he ran away from the pineapple's and into the school soon followed by his two friends.

"M-Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said as she looked up at him.

"I know I know but I don't see the skylark anywhere." Mukuro said as he put his hands in the black pockets. "Also the uniforms need to change, green will do even better than this crap."

"Then why don't you go back to your school and leave mine." Hibari said with a snarl. He got into a fighting stance when Mukuro pulled out his weapons.

"I will love to but sadly I can't." Mukuro said as he also got into his stance. "If you did not know our school has collapsed because of its oldness. All the students were separated we are the only ones who went here."

Hibari froze, Mukuro and him going to the same school. Mukuro in his school... Mukuro touching his beloved school. Hibari then lunged at the smirking pineapple.

Mukuro, happy for the distraction, blocked all the attacks that were aimed at his head. As Hibari attacked he thought back to when all this started. Their schools are rivals so it was destine for them to meet and fight for number one but every time they did it will always end up in a tie.

Now they were no longer rivals because of the fall of the school. Meaning one thing, smirking Hibari looked up into mismatched eyes and told him with a proud voice.

"My school is now number one." Hibari said loving the way those eyes widen before narrowing.

"But who will be number one between us." Mukuro said with a glare.

They fought for hours, Chrome had went to class not wanting to miss her first day and promised to meet her twin later.

"I think that shall be it for now since it is time for you to do your patrolling." Mukuro said as he jumped away from him and put his trident away. "Plus we already traumatized your beloved school's students enough."

"Hn. I shall let you go for now." Hibari replied, hiding his tonfa's and walking away from him to his school. Walking to his office, he still has to sigh paper and work on other things. He had no time for pineapples and pointy forks.

Mukuro looked at the school and decided to just go for it he was already late plus he didn't want to walk back to the abandon Kokuyo Land it was a long journey. He was going to get detention but he could care less, it wouldn't matter since he was the king of detentions.

Hibari was signing the paperwork until it was dork outside. His followers told him all was fine except for the new transfer student Rokudo Mukuro. His hand twitched but said nothing. When he was done he walked home roaming around just in case something happened. The streets were nice and loud meaning it will not have any problems.

Walking home he took a quick shower, however taking longer than boys his age.

_'As always relaxing will always feel better.' _Hibari thought as he left his head fall back along with his long hair. Yes Hibari Kyouya was a female instead of a male. She has her long black silky hair hidden under her male school uniform only having her shorter part showing. Walking to her room she petted her yellow fluffy bird and her hedgehog.

Dressed in skin-tight shorts and a loose tank top she went to bed having a dream she long forgotten.

_Little Hibari was starting preschool, sitting all alone because the other kids and teachers were scared of her. When she went up to present herself she said,_

_"Hibari Kyouya. Annoy me and I will bite you to death." While holding up her small tonfas in her small palms._

_Ever since then she was left alone that was until someone came up from behind and talked to her._

_"Hello Hibari my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said a small brunet with a smile. "But you can call me Tsuna!"_

_Hibari looked up and was about to hit him when she saw the cuteness and innocence in those big brown eyes. She was a sucker for small and cute things._

_"Cute." Hibari muttered._

_"Eh?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head._

_Shaking her head she turned back around. Deciding to ignore the others presence only that the small brunet was quite persistent. They were friends for a long time. It was the start of middle school when it all happened._

_"Hibari I'm so sorry." Tsuna said as he cried. "I don't want to. WAH!"_

_Hibari looked down, bangs hiding her eyes. "But you have to. It's okay as long as you come and visit me."_

_"I will." Tsuna said as he hugged Hibari, she didn't return the hug her arms were still hanging by her sides._

_"Goodbye." Tsuna said as he let her go and walked down to where his family were waiting. They are at the airport, Hibari wanting to see the brunet off. Climbing onto the plane Tsuna looked down and saw Hibari looking up he only cried harder as he saw a tear fall down her eye._

Waking up she sat up, sweat coming down her head. It has been months since she had that dream. Laying down and looking up into the sky wondering how he was doing.

Deciding to get up since she can't go back to sleep she went to her basement for a workout. She lives alone in a big house with four rooms, three and a half bathrooms. It was also a two-story house with a basement, the top was where the rooms, the two big rooms have a full bathroom, were located middle where the kitchen, living room, family room and one bathroom are at. The very bottom was the basement was at along with the half bathroom.

How did the great Hibari Kyouya live alone and can afford the house was because of her families inheritance they left behind when they were killed. The Hibari's were rich and still are, her dad's best friend took over and has merged with Vongola. Of course with the permission of the only Hibari left, the deal was her living in a house of her choice here in Namimori and them paying for her house bills.

She of course gets paid for taking care of Namimori using that money for her personal needs. Getting down to the basement she started on her warm ups then went to work. Even though she always works out she never gained any muscles. How bad she wanted them but they never grow. She hate's looking weak in her and other people's perspectives.

Working out until it was five in the morning then went to shower. After doing that she fixed herself so that she looks like a teenage boy and not a girl.

_Ding Dong_

Looking up from the mirror in front of her in question to who would be dumb enough to knock on her door at this early in the morning. Walking to the door and moving her bangs away from her eyes she answered the door only to come face to face with someone she has never seen in her life.

"Who the hell are you." Hibari said getting straight to the point.

The man, platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes wearing a buttoned trench coat that is a dark shade of gray. He also has a tie that is black and a barely noticeable purple-grey dress shirt along with black pants.

The blonde looked at he then snorted. "You have to do a better job at cross dressing brat." He said.

Hibari snarled at him grabbing her weapons. "Who are you."

"Alaude." He said. "I come here with news."

Hibari stared at him then at his brief case then back at him, about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"Oya oya?"

The two turned their attention to the blue haired pineapple on the side-walk in front of her house.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari said as she glared at him. "What are you doing here in front of my house."

"Kufufu, can't I take a nice lovely walk around Namimori." Mukuro said.

Hibari stared at him with a knowing look.

"Alright I may have followed you home last night." He confessed.

Hibari froze. "You BASTARD!"

Before Mukuro could even move he had a handcuff on his right arm.

"Oya?"

"You are here by under arrest for stalking my future wife." Alaude said as he tightened the hold on the handcuff.

"Future..." Hibari started.

"Wife?" Mukuro finished.

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! Sorry had a writer's moment here. Don't really know where this will be heading to, just wanted you guys to read the random thoughts going on in my head.<strong>

**Please review if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GMV: Hello, yes I am back and since this was the very very last fanfic story I have updated it will be the first one to be back on track. For more information check out my bio.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warnings: Fem!18, language, OOC.**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

**Kirimi Scarlett Hellgrea: Thank you for reviewing here is the promised chapter. Yes Tunafish will be involved in the story he will just appear later on and the pairing is most ****definitely going to stay A18.**

**Leva-nyan: Thank you for reviewing and I bring you the most awaited chapter.**

**fem Hibari Kyoya 18: Yes, even if it took this long to update I will try my best to continue this story. Thank you for reviewing.**

**BlueCross03: Thank you for the compliment and here is the most awaited chapter that all of you have been waiting for, I do apologize for the _really _long wait. Thanks for dropping a review.**

**StrayDogHowling028: Hahaha, thanks and its always Mukuro that gets hurt. And yes Alaude is not a happy fiance so far. Thank you for the compliment and for dropping a review.**

**HeartsOfStone: For Alaude an . Hibari falling for each other, you will have to wait for that to happen. Thank you for dropping a review!**

**Guest: Ah yes the classic 10 Gen traveling back to Primo's time. I have nothing against it, it's just that it only focuses on Gx27 and I haven't seen a lot of Ax18 ones really so here's my version of it. Thanks for dropping a review!**

**kuro neko: It's okay I m pretty sure I have a couple of grammars in this story so I don't mind. Also mostly no one reads any Ax18 because their is none or very few of them. I'm going to say Alaude is twenty in this story, sorry for not putting it on the last chapter. Thanks for dropping a review!**

**Kaiko Pyon: Thank you for dropping a review!**

**Guest: Thanks for dropping a review!**

**BlackLady11: Yes I also have to agree that they are a deadly combination, but that's what makes it more fun to type. Thanks for dropping a review!**

**Guest: I am truly sorry for making you wait here is the next chapter for the story. Thanks for dropping a review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE PATIENTLY/NON-PATIENTLY WAITED FOR THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED. I AM VERY SORRY TO HAVE LEFT LIKE THAT AND NOT LEAVING A EXPLANATION ABOUT WHY I LEFT. ALL THE INFORMATION IS ON MY BIO SO PLEASE GO READ IT AND NOW THAT I AM BACK EXPECT MORE UPDATES!**

**Ages:**

**Alaude: 20**

**Mukuro: 17**

**Hibari: 17**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"You are here by under arrest for stalking my future wife." Alaude said as he tighten the hold on the handcuff. <em>

_"Future..." Hibari started._

_"Wife?" Mukuro finished._

The whole house was quiet, seeing as Hibari was letting out a killer aura and Mukuro trying to get the handcuffs off while Alaude had a firm grip on the handcuffs in one hand and the other was busy drinking green tea. She glared at the man and tried to burn him to the ground.

"So." Mukuro started slowly before he had two pairs of eyes lock onto his own. "Why am I here and who exactly are you."

"My name is Alaude." Alaude said as he put his drink down, he then continued on. "I was sent here by the Hibari Corporation."

Hibari froze then snarled. "I am done with that, I have no need nor do I ever want to be involved with that Corporation ever."

"We know but even if you handed the company over you are still a Hibari no matter what." Alaude said as he stared at her and ignoring the blue haired male as he tried to get out of the handcuffs. "But we came upon a problem, you cannot hand over the company unless you marry someone who wants the company."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched as she heard the news. "I am not marrying you or anyone. Ever."

"In all honesty I don't want it, but my father on the other hand wants it so you have two choices either me or my father." Alaude said as he continued to drink his tea as if nothing was wrong. "Here take this, you will need it."

Hibari took the stack of papers and began to read through them, along with Mukuro who decided to sit next to the female seeing as getting the handcuffs off was not going to happen. He then widen his mismatched eyes as he read a certain part.

"Look at this Skylark-chan." Mukuro said as he pointed to a small section on the section they were currently looking at. He had to lean on the black haired girls right shoulder ignoring said girl freezing and the look of murder on the platinum haired mans face.

Hibari tried as hard as she could to ignore the weight, she hates to admit it but she sees the pineapple haired teen as a family member, like an annoying brother, of course she will never tell this to his face. She read the section he pointed out and felt her blood run cold. She quickly turned to stare at the man.

"What is this." Hibari said as she stared at him.

"You're father needed money to start out didn't he." Alaude said as he returned her stare. "You can either work your ass off to pay the money or marry either my father or me and give us the company then we will forget the money."

At this Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Are you blacking mailing her." He then took out his trident and aimed it at the man. "I will not allow that at all."

As Mukuro did that Hibari took out her tonfas looking pissed.

"Attacking me would be like a form of denial and what is waiting for you is prison." Alaude said. "Make your choice."

Hibari twitched, so in other words she was had to pick carefully or suffer the consequences that her lovely father left behind. She snarled at him and then put her weapons away, "..."

"Oi Skylark don't tell me you are really believing all the words this man is saying." Mukuro said as he still had his weapon pointed at Alaude. "I don't."

"That's enough Rokudo." Hibari said as she looked away from the two men. "I have made my decision, considering my father talked to me about this happening."

"What." Mukuro turned to look at her, letting his weapon drop. "Fine."

Hibari saw from the corner of her eye as Mukuro tried to return to her side but seeing as he was still in the handcuffs he did not make it far. Even though he was standing in the middle of the two he had his eyes on Hibari. He didn't bother to take them off of her and pay attention to the man.

"I accept your challenge." Hibari said as she narrowed her eyes at Alaude. Mukuro let out a sigh, Alaude had amusement written all over his face as he gave her a nod in reply.

With this, it was the start of what later will be Hibari's worst nightmare. Before the black haired teen could go to school the platinum haired man stopped her.

"I also have one more request." Alaude said as he put his cup in the sink. "I will be taking over Namimori Police Station."

"What." Hibari said with anger in her voice.

"Just as you heard, I will fight the whole station if I have to." Alaude said.

"Hn, do want you want but if you break any rules, be prepared to face the consequences." Hibari said nothing knowing that she won't be able to stop him at all. With that she walked out the door and to her school. Alaude then began to walk away.

"Wait! What about me!" Mukuro said as he watched his only hope walked out the door. "Damn they left."

**Namimori High School**

Hibari was in the middle of signing her paperwork when her second in command came into the office out of breath.

"Speak." Was all Hibari said as she continued.

"Kyouya-san we have a problem." Tetsuya said as he walked to her desk and bowed as a greeting. "We have just received news about the Namimori Police Department."

Hibari felt her eyebrow twitch as she heard the name, she tried her hardest to not bite her second in command to death for daring to say that place where _he _said he will temporarily be taking over.

"Someone has beaten all the officers and even the chief and now he is claiming that he is the new leader of the Police Station." Tetsuya said as he waited for orders to prepare to attack, although what she told him was not something he expected.

"So I heard, leave that Omnivore alone he has my permission." Hibari said as she continued to work on her paper, almost reaching the end of it. "We had a talk and now we are on the same page. From now on we will be, unfortunately working together."

"V-very well Kyo-san." Tetsuya said as he bowed and then said he will go and deliver the news to the other Committee members so they are aware of it.

Hibari answered with a grunt. She heard as her second in command took leave before she leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes wondering what she will do next.

Just then her phone rang making her open her eyes as she took hold of her phone and checked the caller ID, upon seeing who it was she let a smile grace her features.

"Bunny." She answered the call.

_"Kyouya-chan!" _The other person on the phone responded with a happy tone. _"How are you doing."_

"I am doing fine, what about you little bunny." Hibari said as she closed her eyes and smiled all the while not noticing a certain blue haired pervert hiding in the tree and taking out his phone.

_"I'm also doing fine, I haven't talked to you in a while so I decided why not now that I am free from studying and all that."_

"Hm." Hibari responded. "So any other reasons that you decided to grace me with your voice."

_"Okay fine you got me, my parents want to go on vacation, just the two of them, so they said I can return to Namimori if you can and want to watch over me for the time they go on vacation." _The person on the other side of the phone said as they patiently waited for a response.

Hibari thought about it, right now it's just her and _him,_ so she has enough room for her best friend. "I can do that."

_"Really! Yay I get to see Kyouya-chan!" _

"Yea." Hibari said as she continued her paperwork with one hand while the other was busy holding her phone. "When can I expect you."

_"In three days, maybe less I can call you when I get there, is your address the same or have you moved?"_

"No, it's the same."

_"Okay! Well then now I gotta now. I have to tell my parents that you said yes."_

"Take care bunny." Hibari said as she now finished her work.

_"I will, and you too Kyouya-chan!"_

And with that the phone line went dead. Hibar took her jacket and put it over her shoulders just like a cape and proceed to walk out Disciplinary Office and onto doing her usual patrol.

After seeing the smirk on her face no one dared to come close to her and even the baddest of the baddest quickly fixed their uniforms seeing as that smirk has only brought pain and suffer to those who broke the rules. She continued to walk down the halls of Namimori not taking note that almost everyone of the students are trying to become one with the walls as to not get the shit beaten out of them.

"Kufufu, now this is something I can relate to that bigger Skylark." Mukuro said as he began to fade into the shadows of the students. "Now time to go bother someone."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing, I will update and it may take me some for me to post the next chapter seeing as how I need to update Babysitters and then Love and hatred.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
